


Pent Up

by justthehiddles



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, James is kind of an ass, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no mention of COVID, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: When a global pandemic hits, Conrad and the reader end up stuck in small cabin in the Rockies.  Their mission did not go as planned and tensions are already running high.  How will they cope being cooped up together with only one bed and plenty of anger to go around?
Relationships: James Conrad/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Pent Up

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this is a quarantine fic, there are not specific mentions of COVID but there are mentions of pandemic, being quarantined for a month, airports shut down, grocery panics, and people dying (in a vague sense). Read responsibly. You have been warned.

The news alert over the radio triggered James to pull over into the nearest town. Something was happening, and the government ordered everyone to hunker down until further notice. At first you believed it to be an elaborate prank, but one look of James’s clenched jaw wiped that from your mind.

James sent you to pick up groceries while he inquired about a place to stay. The store was a nightmare with people panic buying items and shelves laying bare before your eyes. You scrounged together enough food and supplies to last the two of you for a few weeks and headed back to the Jeep.

You slammed the passenger door shut and grumbled as you checked your face in the mirror. You had hoped for this “mission” as James called it, to end this afternoon.

You worked for Monarch as a researcher and they sent you to check out some unusual seismic activity in a mountain range in the Rockies. Your usual partner was out of commission because his wife gave birth, so the brass insisted you bring along James Conrad.

“Asshole.” you muttered as you glimpsed James in the mirror. You snapped your eyes away.

James was nothing but insufferable the entire time. He delayed the entire expedition for at least four days with his precautions and circuitous path. And then you lost all the research when your rucksack floated five miles downstream. By the time you retrieved it, your notes were nothing more than pulp.

“Ruined!” you had screamed. “Because of your stupid protocols!”

Conrad’s nostrils flared. “Those protocols kept us alive!”

“From what? It’s just aftershocks!”

James sneered. “You naïve woman. You think this is all a game! I have seen what goes bump in the night and I assure you, your Oxford education will do precious little to protect you.”

You spent the last six hours of your trek back to the Jeep in silence.

“So there is some virus spreading across the globe. Curfew falls at midnight tonight. Everyone needs to be indoors and stay there.”

“So let’s get a move on, so we can catch our flight.”

James shook his head. “You don’t understand. The airports are closed. All planes grounded.”

Your mouth dropped open, and you protested when James continued. “I have secured us a small cabin on the outskirts of town for us until this whole thing blows over.”

“How lovely.” you grumbled. You flitted your hands about. “Let’s get on with it.”

James rolled his eyes as he started the car and shifted into drive. “Whatever you say, Princess.”

You rolled your eyes in return. Outskirts of town apparently meant up a mountain and across not one but two streams. The unpaved road jostled the Jeep, jarring your bones. When the car came to a stop, you exited the vehicle, stretching.

“Did you hit every pothole along the way?”

“This isn’t exactly the freeway. Besides, we were lucky to find any shelter at all with the pandemic. Now grab the groceries.”

You pulled out several heavy bags while James grabbed their bags. He fished a key out of his shirt pocket and unlocked the door.

“Home sweet home for the next month.”

“Month?!” you exclaimed. “I thought this was a few weeks at most.”

The thoughts of being stuck in this tiny cabin with James more than a few days made your stomach turn.

“The radio announcement makes this all sound more involved than lying low for a week or two. I suggest we make the best of it.”

“Whatever the best may be.” you mumbled.

James slammed the bag onto the table. “The least you could do is be civil to me. I didn’t plan this.”

You dropped the bags onto the counter. “Civil! That’s rich coming from the man who has barely spoken to me this entire trip except to bark orders.”

James marched you into a corner. “Those orders are what kept us alive! I don’t like this situation any better than you. But I suggest we find a way to get along until it is safe to travel again.”

You gripped his arms to push him away, but he stood firm, his biceps flexed under your finger.

“Just keep your distance and I think we can make this work.” You ducked under his arm and busied yourself with putting away with the groceries.

The rest of the evening went by uneventfully. The two of you made small talk over dinner.

“I think I will turn in for the night.” James commented as he placed his dishes in the sink.

“Sounds like a fabulous idea.” you joined him. “I’ll take the room on the left.”

You snatched your bag and turned the knob to the door on the left. The door held fast against your push.

“That’s the utility room.” James snarked over your shoulder. “The bedroom is on the right.”

James disappeared through the other door. You stood rooted to the spot as you processed James’s words.

“Did you say…” you burst through the door to find James pulling his shirt over his head. “… bedroom?” Your voice trailed off at the sight of James.

You averted your eyes, but not before you saw James blush.

“I did. Now there’s the door. Use it.”

You scuttled out of the room, dropping your bag on the way. You slumped at the table. The bedroom door creaked open and James stepped out in pajamas.

“The bedroom is free if you wish to change.” James’ voice low, almost apologetic.

“I didn’t mean to barge in like that.”

“I should have locked the door.”

“I’ll just be a minute.” you shut the door behind you.

When you re-emerged, James was sitting at the table.

“So how exactly is the sleeping arrangement? I only saw one bed and no couch.”

“I guess we’ll have to share it.” James winked.

“You’re disgusting.” You shoved his shoulder as the two of you walked back.

“I’ve been called worse.”

“Left or right?”

“Ladies first.”

“The right then.”

“I prefer the left, anyway.”

You pulled back the sheets. James did the same.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” you warned.

“You do the same. No huddling for warmth.” He warned as he tossed a pillow into the middle of the bed. “You shall not cross this wall.”

“Goodnight Conrad.” You turned with your back facing towards him.

“Goodnight.” Conrad followed suit.

-

“Hmm.” you groaned as you stretched in the morning.

Still in a sleepy haze, you tucked up against Conrad’s body, the room cold. He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you tight against his torso. He moaned in delight. Conrad’s rhythmic breathing lulled you back to sleep.

When you stirred several hours later, you turned and found yourself within inches of Conrad’s sleeping face. His hot breath fanned against your cheek. Without thinking, he pulled you against his chest. You noticed his hardness against your hip.

“Ah!” you exclaimed as your eyes fluttered open and realized the compromising position of the two of you.

Conrad’s eyes flew open, and he pushed you away as he scrambled to his feet.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, so sorry.” you chanted as you also stood.

“Apologies.” Conrad interjected. “I forgot myself.” He grabbed his clothes and darted from the room.

You caught yourself glancing a second too long at Conrad’s legs and backside as he left the room.

-

While Conrad showered, you set about making breakfast. You set the plates down on the table just as James stepped out.

“Breakfast is served.” you sat down in front of one of the plates.

He smiled as he took a seat. “Thank you. Shower’s free.”

The two of you ate in silence, not noticing the stolen glances by you or flush on James’s cheeks. You placed your plates in the sink and headed to get ready for the day.

“So what’s the plan for today?” you asked as you stepped out of the shower.

James stood at the sink, finishing up the dishes. “Nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing? Let’s go into town. Have some fun.”

James slammed his fists against the counter. “You still don’t get it! People are dying! Everything is closed. We can’t go anywhere.”

He stomped towards you, backing you against the wall.

“There is no need to yell. I’m not stupid.”

“All appearances to the contrary.” he muttered.

“Listen! I know you don’t respect me. I get it. I’m not strong, but I am smart. So don’t speak to me as though I am a child. You insufferable man!”

Conrad flattened his hand against the wall by your head.

“The one who is insufferable is you! And if you don’t want to be spoken to like a child, then don’t act like one!” He leaned in to make a point.

You raised up on your toes. “Who’s going to make me?! You, Mr. SAS, with your scare tactics and bulging biceps!” you snapped back.

Conrad’s face was so close if either of you moved, you would bump noses. Conrad tilted his head and crashed his lips against yours.

You attempted to push him away, but James held your arms to the side. Soon you melted against him. His hands flexed against your wrists. He parted and looked down at you, breathing hard.

“Why did you do that?” you demanded, struggling against his grip. His blue eyes pierced to your soul. Blood rushed to your ears.

“Testing a theory.” His voice deep in his chest.

“Did you reach a conclusion?” your voice low as your heart beat faster.

“Not enough data.” James panted.

“Well…” you freed one of your hands and snaked it around his neck. “… as a scientist…” your fingers curled around the hair at the nape of his neck. “… I suggest you collect more data. Just to be certain.” You looked up at him, coyly.

Conrad’s lips curled into a smile. “The things I do for science.” His head tipped down and reached up to meet him.

You could taste breakfast on his lips and pressed against him. James pushed you against the wall, his hands sliding down to cup your ass. He lifted you, using the wall as leverage, and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Do you have enough data now?” you breathed as you nipped at his neck.

Conrad grunted as he bucked into you, his cock straining in his jeans. “Not yet. I think I need to conduct a more invasive experiment in a controlled environment.”

You nodded. “I am certain up from some rigorous testing if you are.” You continued to nip down his neck until he moaned when you hit a sensitive spot.

He squeezed your ass. “Bedroom now.”

You squealed as he dropped you to the floor, and you hustled to the bedroom. The two of you shed your shirt and pants as you went, leaving a trail of clothes in your wake.

James kissed you again as you backed towards the bed. Your shins hit and you fell backwards with a bounce.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled towards you, a hunger look in his eyes.

His lips ghosted across your collarbone.

“First, we must prepare the specimen.” He lifted you as he unhooked your bra. You pushed it off and allowed it to fall to the floor. His hand moved to squeeze your breasts. You arched your back in response. James chuckled as he lowered his head to suck upon your nipple.

“Jesus, James!” you cursed as he released his mouth with a pop.

Your other breast received the same treatment. You continued to buck against James.

“Aren’t we eager?” He chuckled as he hooked his finger into the waistband of your panties, pulling them down off your legs and tossing them behind him.

Conrad used his shoulders to push your knees apart. “We are eager!” he exclaimed as he saw you glistening wet.

He licked a wide stripe against you.

“Fuck!” you yelled as your fingers combed through the sun-bleached blonde locks on his head.

Your moans only spurred James to redouble his efforts. He alternated between swirling his tongue along your clit and licking up and down your slit.

With a grin, he slipped a finger inside you, curling it at the apex of his stroke. Your head fell back onto the mattress as James added a second finger. You bucked your hips against him.

“Yes!” you moaned as he continued.

“You taste divine, love. Now…” he lowered his head to latch up your clit and sped up his fingers. “Cum for me.”

As if on cue, your orgasm ripped through your body and you clenched around his fingers. James continued to finger you through your orgasm, only stilling when your head fell back down.

“You are a delight.” he hummed as he stood up, pulling his underwear down to the floor.

You raised up onto your elbows to grin as he pumped his cock several times. The mattress sank under his weight as he climbed back on. Your breath hitched as James dragged the tip along your slit.

“Yes!” he hissed as he pushed into you.

You gripped the sheets as he pushed until he was balls deep. “Oh my god!”

“You are amazing.” he moaned.

He rutted against you, pushing your knees toward your chest. His fingers interlaced with yours.

You bounced with each hard thrust, your orgasm teetering closer and closer.

“Are you close?” He asked.

You nodded and moaned again. James’s fingers found their way to your clit again. As he spilled into you, you tipped over into ecstasy once again, clenching around him.

“Fuck.” he grunted through gritted teeth as he stilled before turning to lie down beside you.

The air filled with the smell of sex and the sound of heavy breathing. You turned to face him, pushing his hair from his forehead.

“Did you get enough data?” you asked with a laugh.

James’s eyes squeezed shut as he let loose a hardy laugh. “Not even close.” He kissed your cheek.

“Shame.”

“Are you willing to help me?”

“What else is there to do?” you smiled.

“Excellent point.”

The two of you let loose laughter as you settled into each other’s arms.


End file.
